


The Party at the Castle

by Hphantom6



Series: War of the Dark [1]
Category: War of the Dark
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Addy attend a party held by the Succubus Royal Family to unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party at the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of the War of the Dark series. It takes place shortly after the fall of Malachi.

**The Gates**

 

“Addy, how long have you been missing from these?”

    The carriage Addy and the boy were in started up the crest of a snow covered mountain.  It was a simple little horse drawn conestoga wagon, outfitted for winter, with an interior designed for a star.  It had been sent to the airport to claim its guests by the Royal Sucubian Family.  

“Just a few dozen times.  The Royal Family probably didn’t even miss me.  And before you ask, do NOT try to meet them.  They will be too busy with the nobles and other honorable families, so much so that they probably won’t even know that we’re even there, especially since we’re just a disgraced mixbreed and his adopted son.  Just keep your head down and try not to make a scene.  I don’t know how they will react to a regular human, so don’t draw attention to yourself and you should be fine.”

    “Wouldn’t you want to show me off, as I am the first human let in? I’m sure that the others would be quite interested in your achievements, being a very well respected medical researcher.  And your involvement on the Malachi case would surely make them think highly of you.  Even if they don’t, it wouldn’t affect Blade, or the Angels Council, and it especially wouldn’t affect me.  I know I’ll be fine; even if someone got feisty with me, I would have you to protect me, and i’m no pushover myself, I held my own against Malachi and even helped bring him down.  If anyone would try anything, I would fear for them,” I told Addy, “I don’t know _why_ you would fear them, or anyone for that matter. I’m sure that if you would go to these retreats, they would make you a knight, if not royalty yourself.”  

    “Ahh,” Addy sighed as he started to pull on his special skin coloured glove he crafted to hide his arm.  He had the misfortune of having an Adamant arm, made of the most powerful material known to man.  He had learned over the years to control it and even use it as a weapon and shield.  It made him the odd one out everywhere he went; that is everywhere, except with his true friends, Blade, Lucy, and the others, and of course his new son.  After Malachi had fallen, Addy became the father of the “chosen one” as a way to save him from a memory wiping. As time went on though, Addy fell in love with his next of line.  Addy thought it was unfair how the Angels Council would do that, erase the memory of someone so close to the war.  

    “Addy, come on, you know I was just trying to cheer you up.  You don’t have to be so down.”  

    Addy reached over and grabbed his arm, “Josh, I know you have good intentions, yet after everything that you have done, you should know you can’t show your power.  Much like how most people don’t know what I am, we don’t need to let them know of your involvement with Malachi.  The people we are meeting don’t like my involvement with the Council.  If they found out you were part of their earthly army, they would waste no time in kicking you out or killing you.”  

    “But…”

    “Please just heed my warning.  If you were going to tell anyone, make sure it is not a royal.  I couldn’t bare it if you would be attacked.”  Addy looked up to see that the carriage was coming up to the snow covered gates.  Those gates were beautifully crafted with the blood of the poor people who were forced to forge them.  If they were to head back, Addy knew now was the last chance.  The royals would not let him leave once he traveled through those gates.  The people who hated Addy’s very existence were just past the ornate and intentionally phallic gates, that rose from the snow, reaching up to show the family's power.  

    Addy once looked up to those gates as a symbol of hope and envy, yet now, it just showed the issues with his birthright.  Even though he refused to come back for the last hundred years or so, he still missed the experience of being surrounded by people who were happy to see him, instead of how even Blade only saw him as a tool.  He hoped that his son would be different, wanting to be with him, yet he knew it was foolish to dream that.  He would be around far longer than Josh, even lasting to the end of time, most likely.  It was just in his blood, much like how Blade was.  

    Addy steeled himself, and told the driver to push forward, past the gate, past his fear.  

    As Josh looked out over the hills that were hidden by the gate, he saw the tip of a castle.  It seemed to grow out of the ground, as it even appeared to be made of the hill itself.  Yet as the great tower grew, it almost morphed into a beautiful marble palace, like that of the great Roman dictators.  However, when he finally got to the monstrous oak doors, he observed its true form.  It had melted into a giant castle, very close to Tarnen Verder, a German fortress from the Holy Roman Empire, holding the Great Pope himself after the fall of the Byzantine Empire until the growth of the Vatican City.  

    “The Family made protective barriers to fool any humans who came across this winter palace.  It sadly is falling apart,” Addy explained.  “Let’s go.  We need to go in now. If we stay out here we’ll freeze.”  

    “Master Addy, you are ready to enter now?” asked the loyal servant who stayed outside in the blizzard to let in the guests.  

    The servant opened the door, blinding the two, who were used to the dark of the outside.  

    “Let’s go!” Josh said as he ran inside of his new peoples land, for the first time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for Reading.


End file.
